A Soul For A Soul
by asingulardoorknob
Summary: /MILD ENDGAME SPOILERS/ Tony and Steve go to Vormir to get the soul stone instead of Natasha and Clint. /STONY/


"You know your teams, you know your missions." Steve Rogers started, looking around at the small circle of Avengers.

"We only have enough for one round trip each, no mistakes, no do-overs." A few of the heroes nodded. Steve smiled grimly and started up the time machine.

"See you in a few minutes." Natasha Romanoff said, with a somewhat nervous grin. Steve nodded and all the Avengers were sucked into the quantum realm, flying towards their specific points in time.

"We're here." Tony Stark said, as he and Steve landed on a planet named Vormir.

"In 2014." Steve added quietly. Tony looked toward a tall cliff to the east of where they were standing.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that that's where the soul stone is." He said, taking a step towards it.

"Wait, Tony." Steve said gently, grabbing his husband's hand. Tony turned towards him. "I just wanted to let you know, however this all ends, I love you, I always will." Steve said quietly. Tony raised his eyes to meet Steve's.

"I love you too, Steve, It's always been you." Steve smiled.

"Let's go get this stone." He said, interlocking his fingers with Tony's and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Tony smiled softly.

"Whatever is takes."

"Anthony Stark-Rogers, son of Howard Stark, Steven Stark-Rogers, son of Sarah Rogers. Welcome, to Vormir." A man in a long black cloak said eerily.

"Where's the stone." Steve said roughly. The man chuckled.

"Patience, Steven." He said, before removing his hood. Steve gasped. The man's face was completely red, almost like someone had ripped off his skin. Tony glanced at Steve.

"Red Skull?" Steve said, taking a step away from the man. Tony frowned.

"You know him?" He asked. Steve nodded.

"This is the founder of Hydra." He stated. Tony's gaze returned to Red Skull.

"You hurt my husband." He said, his voice dangerously low. Steve pulled on Tony's hand.

"He's not worth it, Tony. Leave it. We have to get the stone." Tony looked over at Steve, frowned, but nodded anyways. Red Skull smirked.

"Follow me."

"So, where is it?" Tony asked impatiently as soon as they reached the top of the cliff.

"The soul stone holds a special place amongst the infinity stones. So special that it requires a sacrifice." Red Skull stated. Steve nodded.

"What is the sacrifice?" He asked carefully. Red Skull smiled.

"In order to gain the soul stone, you must lose that of which you love. A soul for a soul." Steve's eyes rose to meet Tony's fear-filled eyes.

"Steve." Tony said softly.

"Tony, you know what has to happen." Steve whispered, cupping Tony's cheek in his hand. "I have to do this." Tony shook his head.

"No, Steve. I can't lose you too." He whispered.

"I can't let it you do it, Tony. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Steve said, a tear running down his cheek as he stroked Tony's soft, brown hair.

"I lost Peter, I lost Pepper, I lost my mom, I lost everything, Steve. I can't lose you. Please, let me do this." Tony said attempting to pull away from Steve.

"I'm sorry Tony but I can't." Steve said roughly as he broke contact with Tony and ran toward the cliff face.

"NO!" Tony yelled, tackling Steve to the floor. "I'm sorry." He said gently, getting off Steve and running towards the cliff face. Tony paused at the edge, just as Steve started running towards him. "Goodbye Steve, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Whatever it takes." He said softly, before falling off the edge of the cliff. Steve let out a strangled scream of pain, as he watched the love of his life fall to his death. Lights began to shoot up all around the cliff, signifying that the sacrifice had been made. Steve fell to his knees, Tony's mangled body laid on the ravine floor far below him.

"No, no, no." Steve whispered to himself, tears falling to the cold, stone ground. "Tony." He whispered as his vision went black.

Steve woke up with a start. He looked around. He was lying in a pool of water, the cliff far behind him. Had it all been a dream?

"Tony?" He cried out hopefully, his voice cracking. No response. "Tony!" He cried out again. No response. Steve broke down. Tony was gone. There was no coming back. He felt something warm in the palm of his hand. Almost like it was reminding him what Tony had died for. He opened his hand and looked down at the soul stone. Steve took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank-you Tony, for everything, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you." He whispered softly, before letting the quantum suit engulf his body. "Goodbye, Tony, may you rest in peace." He said before pressing the button on his suit to return to 2023.

As soon as his feet hit the landing pad Tony had built in the compound Steve fell to his knees.

"Did we get all the stones?" Natasha asked quickly. The Hulk held up the time stone, Clint Barton held up the mind stone, Scott Lang held up the space stone, Rocket Raccoon held up the reality stone. James Rhodes held up the power stone and Steve shakily lifted an arm to show he had the soul stone. The Avengers all look at Steve's shaking body. "Steve, where's Tony?" Natasha asked quietly. He looked up at her, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"He's- he's gone." Natasha's hand moved to her mouth as she dropped to her knees beside Steve.

"No." She whispered. "He can't be." Steve just broke down again.

"The stone required a- a sacrifice. A soul for a soul." Steve explained quietly. "In order to gain the stone, you- you must lose that of- of which you love, and Tony- Tony gave himself up." The Avengers stared at Steve in silence. Tony Stark was never coming back. "We need to finish this, for him." Steve said shakily. Clint nodded.

"We will." He said. Natasha grabbed Steve's hand.

"Whatever it takes." She said softly. Steve looked up at her, one last tear slipping from his bright blue eyes.

"Whatever it takes."


End file.
